bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alzanino
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baraggan Luisenbarn page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2010-10-14T14:18:12 Edits Do not remove information for the pages. We do not use frame we use thumb and you are not to remove the image size as it is considered vandalism. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Image policy Hi. I should inform you that according to our Image Policy all uploaded images must be supplied with a fair use rationale, or they would be subjected for deletion. Furthermore, all images being used in the wiki's articles, talk pages or forums (anything that's not personal use) must be subjected for cataloguing via the Image Gallery talk page. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 07:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Clear Templates Removal of the clear template is considered vandalism. Please do not do it again.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Please do not touch the featured article template. The image is meant to be 160px.-- Re: Reiatsu I didn't notice the lack of info, i've added the neccessary info now. Also Co ty siejesz koleś? I do not speak whatever language that is so please do not place it on my talk page. Also you meant "right" not write. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 14:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC Profile Picture Changes Please start leaving a message when you propose a profile picture change. We do not just change profile pictures just because you feel like changing it. You need a valid reason as to why the picture should be changed.-- Images If you plan on uploading images, you need to fill out the entire rationale, not just half of it. You also need to categorize them.-- Image for 300 Episode The picture doesn't really show all that much, just Ichigo and Isshin staring at something - not close enough to faces to see reactions. The articles that it would go on already have suitable pictures. 20:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kensei Bankai Maybe it's just me, but I'm not seeing much of a difference other than the smoke being in different place, which has no real benefit. 10:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You can put it in if you wish. 20:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question I download my episodes from Horrible Subs or Nyaa Torrents in torrent format, which requires a torrent client such as Utorrent.-- Re:Kageroza I did not remove the kanji. I undid an edit of yours that changed a named reference to an unnamed one.-- Fight Article you are not to create your own fight pages or create pages that are not open yet. Fights are controlled by the fights project and Im the only one allowed to determine whats being worked on currently. 6 are already up that is all. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Better file to an article about Orihime & Editing panel Those buttons only show up in source mode. There should be a tab at the top of the page labeled Source mode/Visual mode. Click onto source mode. The ō and ū are there as buttons, but beside that there is a link called "More shortcuts". Click that and the full list of them should appear. The Orihime picture we have does seem to be a bit squashed for some reason. I'll add the new one in 14:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki on the main page I've tried to add an interlanguage link to the Polish version, but every time I preview it, it shows up as a dead link. I will send a message to Wikia staff to get them to add it, as it just will not work for me. You should be able to add one by adding en: to link to here, or pl: to link to the Polish version (I tried pl:Strona_główna as well, but that did not work either). Hopefully the staff will be able to sort it out. And if you would add one to your wiki linking here that would be great too. Thanks 10:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, the link is working now and I've added it in. 17:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Uploads When uploading images, please use the proper FUR and Fair Use. You can find the FUR at Template:Fair use rationale and Fair Use options at Template:Fair use.-- Thank you for redoing it.- Jlee1 Re:Template Fair Use That is done by placing function preloadUploadDesc() { if (wgPageName.toLowerCase() != 'special:upload') { return; } document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').appendChild(document.createTextNode(" ")); } addOnloadHook (preloadUploadDesc) in MediaWiki:Common.js-- Theft It has come to my attention that you have been systematically stealing site content right down to the look and coding for templates. Its one thing if you start a different language site but that content should be based on your own and others on that sites hard work not blatant theft. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it is very insensitive of you and your collaborative Administrators over at the Polish Bleach Wiki to be stealing all the hard work people put into this site and trying to pull it off as your own work!! People have worked hard on the articles and templates here!! Even the main age that Salubri created was stolen with no conscience what so ever and with tabs that I myself created!! Doing something like this will severely reduce the amount of respect you receive from the members that dedicate their time and energy here only to be plagiarized by your site!! It's not right considering other language versions of Bleach Wiki have the guts and dedication and the self-respect to make their own individual wiki!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) What you are doing is a violation of copyright law, specifically CC-BY-SA. You are allowed to take our content but only if you attribute it to us. This means that you need to say on all the pages, and templates and images that you copied that your content is not original and originally came from us. To appease this situation might I suggest a template. One placed on all your pages and everything that says in polish. "This page is a translated version of the page found at http://bleach.wikia.com". This way, you adhere to copyright law and acknowledge that your content is not your own. This has the added bonus for you of making it so you content will not be deleted.-- Ok most of that I didn't understand and I'm sorry you feel I am screaming, I do nothing of the sort, I always use "!!" in everything I write, you will see that in all my comments outside of the articles!! What I said still stands however, this is incredibly disappointing!! You won't even attempt to make an original looking site!! Oh and to add upon what Godisme said, you should also provide a link on every article to the edit history of its original article too so the users can see just who contributed to the articles themselves!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I will code you a template you can put on your copied content. You just have to translate it into polish. It must be placed on anything you took from here. That means fights, character pages, the main page even. Image must be licensed as they are here, attribruting them to either Kubo or Studio Pierrot and then additionally have that template that says that you got it from here.-- :That's great news then!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nozomi's Zanpakuto Image Please use the Upload A Newer Version link on the images if you are uploading and identical image to one already uploaded!!! We don't like duplicates here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Current Episode Leave the current episode alone until I am finished with it and it's images, your edit-conflicting with me!! Wait until its finished before fishing for improvements!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :And the images don't need to be larger, I crop them for a reason!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I crop the images because they appear better as thumbnails whilst within the articles they are used for!! Being larger is not important!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Again, leave the Episode alone, you just caused another major edit conflict for me!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quincy page & language links Can I ask why are you removed the inter-language link on the Quincy article? As far as I can see it was a working link to a fully translated page, so I do not understand the reason for removing it. It has every right to be there as far as I can tell. 12:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well please check whether the link works and all that before removing it rather than removing it first. 13:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Image tagged for deletion Please do not mark a picture for deletion 1 minute after it is added. Give the person half a chance to use it first. It is a new user so they might take time to use it. If it is still there after a hour then fine, it is unlikely to get used at that stage, but not 1 minute. 15:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Naming Order Keep in mind that here we do it first name first, then last name, not last name, then first. In Episode 337, if you do not read the subtitles and just listen, Urahara says "Yushima Ouko". And if you read the subtitles, they do state the order as "Ouko Yushima", and since Crunchyroll subs Bleach officially, they also do the naming order first name first. Please be aware of this in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday!! Thank you very much!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least (constructive) five edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th October, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 13:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Requested GIF Hey I'd love to help!! Could you be more specific as what you want me to capture for you?? Is it in Ep349?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Template Hi Alzanino. Would you please not remove the Fair Use Rationale when you add a delete notice to an image. The info in the FUR is no less valid just because you are putting it up for deletion and should not be removed. Also, that image has been modified from the one you say it is a copy of and is being used in an active discussion. It should not been deleted at this point. Thank you. 11:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Page moves Do not move pages. There is more that goes into moving a page than just simply clicking rename. In the case of Chojiro, had you checked the talk page, you would have seen that it was said that his page would not be renamed as we do not include middle names in page titles.-- Reverts Please do not reverts edits or uploads made by members of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee without consulting them unless it is a clear error like a spelling mistake!! Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC)